Idol Suprises
by kaiistar
Summary: Edward, Jasper nd Jacob have a fun filled night with none other than Adam lambert


Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight!

So for my wonderful biggest fan it seems, Ms. **l' **has earned herself the one-shot of her choice. Written by mwah!

So here is her message to me of what she wants.

It's got the back story and what she wants… Now I'm gunna make this a long one for her… and start at the beginning of her back story! It's written in Jasper's POV.

_**Characters:**__ Edward, Jasper, and Jacob (In my mind I picture Rob, Jackson and  
Taylor)  
__**Guest Star:**__ Adam Lambert (a recent obsession)_

_**Back-story:**__ One of the boys is an aspiring singer/songwriter. He drags the  
other two to an Adam Lambert concert. Adam is his favorite entertainer. They  
have front row seats and the wanna be singer is on his feet singing the whole  
time. Adam notices them during the show because 1.) He's feeling the energy,  
and 2.)Um, they're hot, duh. After the concert a bodyguard informs the boys  
that Adam would like to meet backstage. During the meeting, the wanna be  
singer actually belts out a song for Adam. Adam is so impressed that he  
invites the boys to an after party with VIP access. Everyone is having such a  
good time, drinking, singing and dancing. Adam thinks they should go back to  
his hotel and see about making some music (real music) together...it's just  
the four of them. What happens in the limo on the way and what happens once  
they get in the room?_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Jasper POV**

"EDWARD! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA THE BATHROOM! WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

I yelled at my boyfriend. Jacob, our best friend was waiting outside in his Rabbit. We were going to the American Idol concert in Seattle.

"We're leaving with out you!" I said, walking into the front hall. "Bye, LOVE YOU"

"I'm COMING" He yelled, as he raced into the hall. He was in his socks and skidded into the hall, slipping his shoes on as I opened the door.

We arrived a little early and noticed a group around a small stage in the middle of the foyer. Edward rushed over and noticed that they were allowing people sing karaoke.

I stood up front as Edward climbed up the stairs and smiled at the small keyboard in the middle of the small stage. He started singing, and I swayed along to the song he wrote for me. Jacob poked my side and pointed, and I looked up to see Adam Lambert standing behind Edward watching him with a smile. I felt my face light up, if Edward knew, he'd have a heart attack! He's Adam's biggest fan.

When Edward finished Adam was gone, but Jacob managed to get a photo of Adam standing behind Edward. I asked him not to show him yet. I wanted to get it framed before I gave it to Edward.

We had front row center tickets, so we made our way down to our seats. When Adam came onto the stage Edward was up on his feet bellowing out with Adam. Adam shoved his mike in Edward's face for part of his winning song and Edward belted out like an angel. Adam smiled at us again, and winked at Edward.

At the end of the concert a security guard came up to us from the security ring around the stage,

"Boy's Adam has watched you during the performances, and had invited you into the VIP party to go and hang out with him. Here are your passes and if you'd follow me, I'll get you to the limo that is waiting."

"What about my rabbit?" Jacob asked

"We'll have it delivered to your home in the morning" the Manager said as he stepped up to us from behind the Security Guard.

"I'm Adam's Manager, Brent DeLov"

"OH MY GOD" Edward finally said. He was shaking and I smiled down at him before grabbing his hand and leading him with me as we followed the two men.

During the Limo ride Adam answered all the questions that Edward was able to choke out. The party was amazing. It was lively and loud and the drinks were FREE!

Adam hung by us three, and told a few people about Edward's singing skills, while Edward blushed and mumbled "I'm not that good"

Adam got Edward up on the stage and told him to sing that song that he had at the concert. Everyone applauded and cheered, and people swarmed Edward.

"Where did you get the inspiration for that song?" Adam asked

Edward looked over at me and I nodded.

"From my boyfriend" Edward replied, a blush staining his cheeks. I smiled at him and ran my fingers over his cheek. Adam beamed.

We were starting to get tipsy and Adam pulled me onto the dance floor and we started dancing. Things started to get a little hot and when Edward joined to ream me a new one, Adam pulled Edward's hips to his and they started to grind against each other. I ground against Adam's ass as Jacob joined us behind Edward. I watched as the man I loved dirty danced with his idol. His eyes would roll back every one in a while and I knew they were both enjoying the dance. Adam reached up and whispered something into his ear, then they spun and Adam danced with me and Edward with Jacob.

"I've invited you three back to my hotel room, come on" Adam said grabbing my hand and leading us back to the limo.

Once the door shut, Adam's lips locked with mine, and I was pressed into the door. Edward was on Jacob, and I could hear Jacob groan. Edward and I are open about other partners as long as we are both involved. Adam's hands rubbed down my sides then lifted my shirt up. He licked around my navel then dipped his tongue in. I groaned, and arched into him when his tongue flicked over my nipple. I heard Jacob groan and Edward growl and looked over at them to see Edward licking his way down Jacob's chest. Edward looked back at me when he reached Jacob's pants and I nodded, yes this was okay with me. He smiled as then turned around and almost ripped Jacob's pants in his rush to get his pants open. Adam's teeth sinking into the skin of my navel brought me back to him and rippled a loud moan from my throat. Adam sat up pulled my legs back, sliding me farther from the door and then laid down on top of me. He ground into me, and my back arched and I moaned again. My shirt disappeared, and so did Adam's.

His lips descended again and his tongue swiped asking for entrance. I opened under him and our tongue's fought for a few moments until he won and started grinding his hard length into mine. My eyes rolled back and I threw my head back in pleasure. Adam started kissing, sucking, nibbling, and licking along my neck, and collarbone.

He was grinding harder now, and I was groaning and whimpering under him. The car stopped just as I heard Jacob cry out. All the sounds in the back of this limo caused me to leap from the ledge and I cried out arching into Adam hard causing him to clamp his teeth down hard on my pulse point. I groaned again and clutched him to me.

He pulled away as I collapsed and smirked,

"You like being bitten" He smirked down at me,

"You have no idea" Edward and Jacob voiced at the same time, a little exasperated.

I flushed, and looked away. Adam pulled me to sit up and pulled my face to meet his,

"There's nothing wrong with that" He whispered and kissed my nose. "I like it too"

I smiled and he led us up into his room. The minute the door shut, I was pinned by Edward against the door, and Adam lead Jacob over to the bed. Jacob was pushed down onto the bed and Adam came over and pulled me over to Jacob.

"Undress him, then you, then Edward, then me" Adam said in a sexy voice. I shivered and a quiet whimper slipped from my lips at his dominating tone. I undressed all of us, kissing along skin, and licking everywhere I could.

"On your knees Jasper, Jacob" Edward commanded. I dropped to my knees and Adam pushed himself into my mouth. I groaned at his taste, it was sweet but savory at the same time. It was delicious. Jacob and I worked the two men standing. Adam had my hair between his fingers and was gently thrusting into my mouth as I hollowed my cheeks, and flicking my tongue over every piece of skin as I could. As I grazed him with my teeth, my hands slid up his legs and one finger slipped inside of his tight puckered hole as the other hand massaged his balls. Adam's finger's tightened in my hair and a few more thrusts he exploded into my mouth. I groaned at the taste and swallowed a few times.

He dropped to his knees in front of me and kissed me deeply. I felt him jerk and moan suddenly and my eyes snapped open to see Jacob behind him, licking down his shoulders. I felt Edward behind me making his way down. I knew where he was going. He knew how sensitive I am down there and rimming always got me going. His lips descended on my cheeks and I felt his tongue slip between my cheeks and I moaned loudly. Adam and Jacob looked up to see me with my ass in the air, my cheek pressed into the carpeting, my shoulders and hands stretched out. Edward was flicking his tongue in and out of me and I was whimpering and twitching. Adam slipped into another room and brought back Condoms and lube. I heard the lube squirt and then felt fingers replace Edward's tongue. I was so hard it hurt. Edward pushed himself into me once he had me prepared and wrapped his arms around my waist. Jacob slid under my shoulders and engulfed my length into his mouth causing me to whimper out a 'please'. I was shaking with the need to have Edward move, but I knew Adam was preparing Edward.

"Shhhh, baby, Almost" Edward whispered into my ear.

I felt Adam pushed himself into Edward and heard Edward's moan. They started to move, Edward into me and away from Adam, while Adam with drew and then slammed into Edward. My mouth lowered onto Jacob, as Edward pushed me down to angle himself to hit my prostate. I whimpered onto Jacob as I sucked harder, wanting to get him off before I lost myself. I worked Jacob and using one hand massage his balls. I focused completely on get Jacob off, trying as hard as I can to ignore the feelings I was getting from the two. I knew Jacob was getting close and I slipped a finger into him and reached for his prostate. I massaged it gently and sucked as hard as I could, and Jacob exploded into my mouth. I swallowed him down and they all stepped up their movements, being frantic with the need to come.

I was whimpering like crazy, shaking and moaning. Edward knew that I wouldn't come with out some sort of pain, and continued to wait for me.

"Please" I begged, our days of Dom and Sub coming back.

"Shhhh" Edward whispered, stroking my face with one hand. I could feel him twitching inside of me. I heard Adam whimper, and then cry out as he came. Adam came over in front of me and pulled me into a deep kiss, while Edward pressed butterfly kisses along the back of my neck, still pumping his hips into mine. I was whimpering, tears of need sliding down my face. Suddenly I felt Edward slam his hips into me so hard it knocked Adam backwards, then clamp his teeth into my shoulder. My head flew back, and my back arched as I thrust into Jacob's mouth hard and I screamed as I came. I was still for a few moments, before I started to sway. Edward reached around my waist and pulled me to his chest before I collapsed on top of Jacob.

Adam showed us to a room, when were all climbed on top of the bed, Edward holding me close from behind, Adam in front of me Jacob behind him.

I was asleep before my head really hit the pillow.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


End file.
